Two Years Before, Two Years After
by Fletset
Summary: It had been 2 years since Giovanni kidnapped Ash. Ash can't remember anything from his past, and Misty didn't say a word since. now, they accidently meet each other again...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.

Author's note: hi everybody! I originally made this story last year. I got bored so I started writing a story in my notebooks. I wanted my friends to read it so I made up characters, but I based it on pokemon…sort of…now it's about pokemon again. It's a fic with many flashbacks. On the first chapters at least. I usually don't make the characters older, but this time I had no choice.

I'm sorry if I have spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

****

Two years before, two years after

Chapter 1- the runaway 

-Flashback-

****

TEAM ROCKET'S HQ:

Giovanni sat in his leather chair, tapping with his fingers on the desk nervously. Jessie, James and Meowth stood in front of him, glancing around and waiting for him to talk. After a few minutes, the big boss started speaking. "And which excuse do you lamebrains have for me this time?!" he asked firmly, glaring at them. His Persian growled at them. 

"Umm…it's not our fault! It's all because of that twerp!" Jessie answered, not looking directly at her boss. He has every right in the world to be angry. He spent too much money on them, and none of those money-needed plans were successful.

"Twerp? And who is the one you call twerp?" Giovanni asked them in the same firm tone, Leaning backwards.

"His name is Ash Ketchum. He's from the town of Pallet." Answered James. "He's the one that ruining our plans for capturing his Pikachu!" 

"Ash Ketchum you said? Well, if that kid was able to defeat two of my teams, he's a good trainer. The kind I need for my team. Consider him as done. Now, leave." He said and turned around with his chair so only the back of it was shown to the three. The three of them left quickly, afraid to stay inside his office any longer. 

"What is he going to do with the twerp?" asked James quietly. Jessie and Meowth shrugged.

-End flashback-

-Now-

Another dark foggy day, but for the young boy that sat in his cell, what he thought as his home, every day is like this. Every day was like this in his life since he remembers it and himself. He doesn't care of the things that other children care about, like games, friends and things like that. He cares about other things. 

__

'I wonder what I'll eat today. Who will bring me the food? Maybe I'll get another puzzle today…and why they never let me out to bring food to people' he thought to himself.Suddenly, the cell's door opened. A tall figure covered with a brown cloak entered the cell. The boy couldn't recognize the figure. He only knew it was a woman. 

"Oh great! Food!" he exclaimed. "Hey…wait a second…they always bring me food into the cell only by that little hole in the door…maybe…maybe I'll bring food to other people today!" he said with sparkling eyes. 

The woman shook her head. "No. Today you are going to be free." She told him. 

"Free? I'm free now, don't I?" the boy asked confusedly.

"No, you are not free. Today you are returning to your hometown. You've been trapped in here for two long years. Now come after me, Ash." The woman said and walked out of the cell.

"Ash? But they said…they said my name is Sacha…" he looked to the floor, trying to figure out why that woman called him Ash. That wasn't his name. When he looked up again, the woman wasn't there. He got up and caught up with her. They walked through the narrow hall; the dim lights lit up the way. They made to a small door. The woman opened it and pushed Ash out, throwing a green backpack to him. 

"Now run! Run before they'll catch you!" the woman shouted and closed the door. Ash was so confuse, so he did what he always did. Obeyed.

On the other side of the door, the woman removed the cloak to reveal a young woman with red hair. "Do you think we did the right thing?" she asked the man that joined her as she slammed the door.

"I know we did, Jessie. I know we did…" he answered and put his hand on her shoulder to assure it was the right thing to do.

***

The clouds had a lovely shade of orange that the sun left after it set in the distance. Professor Oak entered the Ketchum residence. A woman around the age of thirty opened the door.

"Oh, hello professor! It's so nice to see you!" Delia said with a smile.

"Nice to see toy too, Delia. I came to see what's up." He said and peeked into the living room. There, he saw Misty sitting on the green couch, staring at the turned off TV. "You know, I think it might help if she would turn the TV on." He said again with a giggle. Delia giggled a bit too. "Is she still doesn't talk?" he asked.

Delia nodded and her happy expression changed to a sad one. "I know something happened to my son, and she's the only one who knows what. I won't find him until she'll tell me, and she isn't going to do this anytime soon…" Delia sighed and turned her gaze to the living room. "I'll take care of her. I suggest you'll go back to your lab. Don't worry. We're okay." She told him and he nodded and left. After closing the door, Delia went to the living room and sat next to Misty. Misty was such a happy young girl to years ago, but since she went with Ash to the market, everything changed. She became sad and never said a word, and Ash never came back.

"Misty, I know it's hard, but you must tell me what happened! It's the only way I can see Ash again! It's the only way _you_ can see Ash again!" Delia said to the young girl. She knew it won't do any good, but maybe there's a chance. Misty's eyes filled with tears as Delia mentioned Ash, and she remembered the thing she so wanted to forget. The thing that happened to years ago…

-Flashback-

****

"This town is so small and the market is so far! Don't you have a short cut or something?" **Misty asked Ash as they were on their way back from the market. Ash's mother needed some groceries for dinner, so she asked Ash and Misty to get some. It was dark by now, and home was still pretty far. **

"Yes, I have, but I prefer we'd keep on going on the main road. I don't want to cut through there when it's dark." Ash answered her and felt something grabbing him by the arm.

"I don't care! We're going to use that short cut, and we're going to use it now!" Misty yelled at him as she dragged him away. They went through the woods. It was dark and sure enough, they were lost in no time. 

"See? I told you we shouldn't go through here in the dark! Now we're lost and it's _your_ fault!" Ash yelled at her. Misty looked down. He was right. She hated it when she's wrong. She wanted to say something back, but when she looked up again she saw a tall man. He stared at Ash with a scary gaze. 

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" The man asked. 

Ash drew back and stuttered the answer. "Y...yes. Who's asking?" Ash asked the man. The man just snickered and pulled out a gun.

"Come with me, little boy." The man said. Immediately, Ash jumped in front of Misty to protect her in case the man would shoot. The man snickered a bit again and walked closer to Ash. He kicked him in the ribs, causing him to fall to the ground. The man punched him a few more times. Misty turned away so she wouldn't have to see it. When she heard a shot, she shut her ears and fell to her knees. She could feel the tears on her cheeks and she could hear Ash screaming. She heard the man shouting at her.

"If you'll ever tell someone what had happened here, I'll make sure your little friend would die." He told her and the screaming faded away as the man dragged Ash away from the area. Misty ran away as fast as she could. She didn't know the way, but found it somehow. She entered Ash's house crying.

"What happened?!" Delia asked the crying girl as she sped up the stairs. Misty didn't answer.

-End flashback-

-Now-

Misty buried her head in her hands and cried. Delia hugged her, trying to calm her down. "You know, I think you'd better get back to cerulean. Staying here isn't the best thing for you." Delia told her. Misty didn't want to return home. She wanted to stay in Pallet in case Ash would manage to get away, but she also knew Delia was right, so she nodded slowly and went up the stairs to pack. The morning after, she was on the road. 

***

Ash ran as fast as he could. He was in an endless forest, running away from an unknown enemy to an unknown destination. He sonly when he reached a small clearing and sat down on a rock. He opened the backpack the woman gave him. Inside were some food, water and a note. Ash drunk the water and ate some of the food. Afterwards, he pulled out the note and read it out loud: "Ash Ketchum from Pallet town." Ash stared at the note a little more, trying to figure out where this "Pallet town" is. He didn't find the answer. Ash felt tired after his long run. He lied on the green lush grass and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

***

Arrrgh! Where is that damn kid? Mike! Come here right now!" Giovanni called to one of the guards. 

"Yes sir?" the short guard walked next to Giovanni.

"Look inside. What do you see?" Giovanni asked him and pointed into the empty cell.

"Umm…nothing?" Mike asked, unsure of what his boss wanted from him. 

"Exactly!" Giovanni said angrily and pulled Mike's collar. "Where is Ash?!" he asked and shook Mike.

"I don't know, sir. One of those nicer guards must have freed him! I told you they're dangerous!" Mike said fearfully. Giovanni left him at that and Mike leaned on the ground with a loud thud. 

"Get everyone whom has nothing important to do and go search for him! I'll go with you to make sure you won't fail!" Giovanni said and left the room. Mike stood up slowly and dusted himself off before he left, too.

***

Ash woke up to the sounds of loud voices approaching him. He recognized them.

"Come on! Let's get this Ash!" one of the voices shouted.

__

'That name again…' Ash thought to himself and stood up immediately. They are the ones that after him. He started running, hoping he'll be in Pallet soon. Wherever it is. 

Misty perked up as the sound of footsteps could be heard. She was on the way to her home in Cerulean city. She looked to the direction of the sound and saw someone running in the woods, the figure got close to her and jumped over the bushes and bumped into her. They fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, miss! I'm just in a hurry. I'm going to…to…" Ash pulled out the note from his pocket and read, "to Pallet". When he looked back at her for an answer, he noticed the young girl staring at him with her mouth open.

"A…Ash?" she asked him. It was the first word she had spoken in two long years.

Author's note: end of chapter one. How many of you laughed/cocked an eyebrow at the name "Sacha"? It's Ash's name in France. I read it somewhere plus I saw it when I was there. I thought that Satoshi as a middle name or whatever is overdone, so I chose Sacha instead. 

This fic is similar to some other fanfics, I know. But trust me, it isn't a copy! It's a little different. If it's the same as other fic, then let me know, but I'm pretty sure it's isn't exactly the same. Please review! 

****


	2. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I'm writing these stories just for fun so don't sue me.

Author's note: thanks for all the good reviews! This chapter is for all of those who reviewed!

I'm sorry if I have spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!!!

****

Two years before, two years after

Chapter 2-meeting again

"A…Ash?" she asked him. It was the first word she had spoken in two long years.

"Yeah…I guess…how did you know?" he asked her. How can she know his name if he just found out yesterday? He didn't have time for an answer, for he heard the yelling again. They are still after him. Ash shook the shocked girl's hand quickly and ran away. Misty stood there with her mouth open. Ash came back! She couldn't believe it! 

__

'Ash is back…Ash is back…Ash is back…" she repeated the sentence in her mind for a few seconds. _'But if it was Ash…why didn't he remember me? It wasn't that long since they kidnapped him, and I didn't change much. Maybe they brainwashed him?'_ she thought to herself. Only then she heard the people getting closer. She wanted to run, too, but their motorcycles already circled her. She started shaking with fear, for they might want her, too.

Giovanni got off of his motorcycle and walked closer to her. She drew back, but soon she bumped into one of the motorcycle's wheel. "So we meet again…now tell me where your little friend is or I'll have to kill you!" Giovanni threatened her. Misty shook her head in fear. To let him know she didn't see him, or at least to make him think that. "So you didn't see him? And why should I believe you?" Giovanni asked and put his hand in his coat's inner pocket, ready to pull out a gun. Misty started to sweat. If she only had one of her pokemon right now…but she sent them all to her sisters. She pointed with her finger to the opposite direction, to where Ash didn't go. Giovanni looked to that direction for a second, and then back at Misty. "Good girl…" he said with an evil grin and patted her head harshly. He jumped back on his motorcycle and he and his colleagues took off in the direction Misty pointed to. It was strange that they believed her. She always thought that the bad guys are smart. Well, at least some of them, but she was happy it was this way. She smiled a little, knowing she helped her runaway friend, and started running in Ash's direction. 

Ash stopped. He didn't know where he is, but at least he knew where he's going. He's going to Pallet town. He couldn't run any longer. He was tired and thirsty, and those men are after him. He still didn't know why he doesn't want them to find him, but that woman told him he has to run away, so that's what he did. "My home is in Pallet?" he asked himself. All his memories were two years when each day was the same.

-Flashback-

****

Ash sat on the cold, gray floor. Many people stood around him, staring at him. Some of them had an angry look, and some had a full of mercy one. 

"What is your name?" one of the people demanded to know. After Ash didn't answer, that man grabbed him by his collar and threw him on the wall. Before Ash could get up, that man came and fastened him to the wall, choking him. "I asked what is your name, and I want you to answer me!" he yelled. 

"I…I don't know…" Ash answered while tears streamed down his cheeks. Ash couldn't remember anything. 

"I know what his name is!" a catlike pokemon jumped in front of all the people. "His name is…" but he couldn't finish. Giovanni kicked him aside and said, "Sacha…his name is Sacha…" they wanted him to forget who he is and where he came from. Then, two men lifted him from the floor and dragged him away. Ash cried all the way. Something was wrong. He isn't suppose to be here…he's supposed to be out there! He was cold and he was in pain, and no one was there to caress him and calm him down. He could see al the people leaving the room, and only two persons and their pokemon stayed there. Ash lifted his hand slowly, trying to reach them, whisper for help. But the two men dragged him behind a corner and he wasn't able to see those persons and their pokemon any longer. 

The men threw him into a small cell. "Here. This is your new home." One of them said coldly and shut the door. Ash stood and went to the barred window. All he could see was gray and fog.

__

'So I guess this is my new home…" he thought to himself and sat on the small bed. 

-End flashback-

"That man said…my 'new home'. So that's mean…yes! My OLD home is in Pallet town!" Ash said quietly to himself. He drunk the water in his bottle, leaving some for later, and after he rested for a while, he got up and kept on walking to Pallet, His old home.

In the meanwhile, Misty searched for Ash. If Pikachu was with her, he could track Ash down by his sense of smell and then she would have found him. But Pikachu was with professor Oak. He's the only one who could take care of him. She was in such deep thoughts so she didn't notice the low branch in front of her. She bumped into it hard, and fell to the ground unconscious. Blood was on her forehead.

Ash didn't know the way. He didn't notice that sometimes he's going in circles, or even turns back. He kept on walking carelessly until he noticed a young girl lying on the ground. Ash rushed over to her and knelt beside her. He saw the tiny stream of blood and ripped off a piece of his T-shirt. He tied it around her forehead like a band and lifted her up. He remembered how some of the guards used to do this to him when he was bleeding. _'Hey…wait a minute…I know her! I bumped into her earlier today. I wonder what happened to her…I'd better take her to somewhere safe. I don't want them to catch her, too. But where can I take her? I don't have a place for myself…oh well, I guess I'll have to carry her until I'll find the way to my old home in Pallet.' _Ash thought to himself and so he did. 

Ash carried her until it was too dark. He tripped a few times from her weight and his tiredness. Since it was too dark, Ash knew he has to find a cave or something for the night. Luckily, he found one soon. He put Misty gently on the ground. He searched in his backpack for something that could be useful now, and found a shabby sleeping bag. He decided to give it to the girl he found. She needs it more than he is. He laid her in his sleeping bag carefully and lied on the ground next to her. 

The dawn came and Ash woke up to the few sunrays that lit up the small cave. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat down. He rubbed himself a little to warm himself from the freezing night. He searched in his backpack for some food and found a can. It was the last one. He started eating but stopped as he saw the young girl stir. He put down the can and crawled to her. 

Misty opened her eyes slowly. At start, everything was blurred. When her vision became clearer, she could see someone staring at her. She blinked a few times until she could see perfectly the one who stared at her. She bolted up when she figured out who it was, but as she was in a sitting position, the effects immediately came and she felt terribly dizzy and lied again, putting a hand on her forehead. Only then she noticed the band. 

"You were bleeding." Ash told her. He knew she wanted an answer. "What happened?" he asked the girl. She sat up slowly and stared at him back. "Umm…why are always do that when you see me?" Ash asked her confusedly. He wanted answers, not stares.

"Ash? Is it really you?" she asked him weakly. Ash blinked a couple of times and nodded. Misty smiled widely and hugged him tight. Ash became scared and jumped away. What was she doing? "You don't remember me?" she asked him with tears in her eyes. Ash shook his head. He was breathing heavily all of the sudden. _'Why is he so scared?' _She asked herself in her thoughts. She tried to get closer to him, but when she did so, he only crawled farther. "What's wrong?" She asked him. She sat on the sleeping bag, not wanting to scare him more.

"What was that you did to me?" He asked fearfully, still breathing heavily and sweating. 

"What do you mean what I did to you? I hugged you…" she answered. Ash was always kind of dense, but no one is THAT dense! 

"H…hug?" Ash stuttered out. Misty nodded. She smiled a littl. She wanted to calm him down and she knew that an angry look wouldn't do that. "Why did you…umm…hugged me?" Ash asked her, still scared.

"Because I missed you, Ash. I didn't see you for two years. And now I meet you again and…" She stopped. She could see the confused look he had. 

"How do you know me?" Ash asked. Misty sighed. He doesn't remember.

"Come here, Ash," she said. Ash stayed where he was. He sat confused on the ground so Misty came to him. She could see Ash drew back but he bumped into the cave wall and didn't have a place to run. Then, she hugged him again despite his fear. She felt his heavy breathing. He was very scared. But why would he be scared of a simple hug? She needed to convince him it's nothing. Ash struggled to get away but didn't make it. 

"Leave me…leave me…" Ash said with a quiver voice. He was crying. But she didn't leave him. She won't leave him ever again. She started to caress his back. Ash slowly calmed, seeing it was really nothing. He felt warmth inside of him. Ash never felt like this before. None of the guards had ever…how did she call it? Hugged him. He liked that feeling. After she saw he was calm enough, she let him go.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her with smile. She smiled back.

"I told you why. I missed you." She answered and patted his shoulder. "And now let me ask you something. Why did you help me if you don't know me?" 

"I guess…I guess I somehow knew you're not one of the bad guys. Besides, you needed help. What happened to you, anyway?" he asked her, pointing on her forehead.

"Oh that? I guess I didn't notice where I was going and bumped into a branch." She said with a giggle. Ash giggled too. 

"Do you know where Pallet town is?" he asked her. Misty nodded.

"I just came from there." She said and got up. Ash packed what was out and got up too. Misty was already out of the cave. Soon after they started walking the sound of an engine could be heard. Soon enough, the motorcycles circled them. Ash started to panic. They caught him! One of the men on the motorcycles got off of his, with a handkerchief in his palm. He caught Ash and held the handkerchief on his mouth. Ash struggled to get free, but the smell of the handkerchief made him tired…very tired. Ash struggling became powerless as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. The man threw him on the back of his motorcycle and the men drove away. Only one stayed there. Giovanni came to Misty.

"And you…you'd better keep your mouth shut like you did so good in these last two years…" he said coldly and drove away after his men.

__

'No. This time, I'll tell…' She thought to herself and ran back to Pallet town to tell everything to Ash's mother.

***

James watched from the window as Giovanni came back with Ash. Jessie and Meowth were busy with some papers.

"Bad news…the twerp is back." James said and Jessie joined him immediately. 

"Oh no…there's only one way left…we have to kill Giovanni…" she told him as she watched the guards carry Ash to his cell again.

"What?! Are you crazy?! There's no way we'd manage to do that! And besides, he's our boss!" James said while moving his hands like crazy. Mewoth scratched him to calm him down. 

"So what?!" Jessie asked. "He's bad! Very bad! He hurt too many people and he's going to hurt that little twerp too! And the worst part is that it's OUR fault!!!" Jessie said to make sure James would cooperate. James looked down. She was right. it was their fault. They told Giovanni about Ash and now Ash is suffering. He nodded and Jessie gave him a piece of paper and a pen. "Write what I tell you and Meowth will give it to the twerp's mother." James nodded again. 

***

Mrs. Ketchum mopped around the house. She thought it might distract her. It didn't. Her thoughts were cut off when the door opened. On the doorstep stood Misty, huffing and puffing. Delia threw the mop on the floor and rushed over to Misty and helped her to the couch. Afterwards, she brought Misty a glass of water. Misty drunk it thankfully and put it on the table.

"More water?" Delia asked worriedly. Misty nodded. Delia returned after a minute with the refilled glass. "What happened? Why aren't you in Cerulean?" Delia asked her with a worried/angry tone. 

"I saw…I saw…Ash" Misty answered. Delia was shocked not only by the sentence that Misty said, but also by the fact she was speaking. 

"You saw Ash? You saw my son?" Delia asked. Misty nodded but before Delia could ask her another thing, she noticed a small letter under the door. She opened it and read it out loud: 

__

"Dear Delia.

I can't tell you where your son is. It's too dangerous for you and for me. But I can tell you that as soon as we can, we'll free Ash. Please, stay where you are and don't try looking for us.

Anonymous."

Delia looked at Misty, who just looked at her back. 

Author's note: end of chapter two. Did you like it? Please review!!! 


	3. Running Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to whomever it belongs to and it's not me so don't sue me!

Author's note: chapter 3. I'm fast, don't I? I don't have school for a week so I have nothing to do except writing this.

I'm sorry if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!!!

****

Two years before, two years after

Chapter 3-running again

"Huh? Where…am I?" asked Ash weakly as he opened his eyes. _'Did they caught me again?' _he thought to himself. He looked around. He noticed it wasn't the cell he was in last time he'd been there. It was bigger and it had some pictures in it. Ash sighed to himself and closed his eyes again. He was this close to sleep when he heard the door open. He opened his eyes and saw a girl with white uniform. She had red hair that was shaped a little strange. Ash only saw the guards with the black uniform, and everyone had hats or short hair.

"Great, you're awake!" she exclaimed as she saw him. She went over to him with a tray of food in her hands. She sat down next him and gave him the tray. "Eat. You need to restore your strength." She told him. Ash took the tray from her and ate. He was hungry. The food was different. It wasn't the porridge, piece of bread and glass of icky water he got three times a day. There was something hot in a bowl. It wasn't porridge. There were also two pieces of bread with something red and sweet on it. And of course there was a glass of water, but not icky water. 

"What are these things?" Ash asked the girl. 

Jessie smiled and shook her head. Ash acted like a two-year-old who asks about everything. "This is soup and these are pieces of bread with jam on them." She said and pointed on the food. Ash blinked a few times, then shrugged and continued eating. 

"Your voice is familiar…do I know you?" Ash asked her after he finished eating. 

"Umm...no, you don't know me…" Jessie answered him and sweated a little. It was a funny irony. Once, Ash wished that she and her partners will leave him and his friends alone, and now she and her partners are the only ones who can help him get away from Giovanni. She heard a knock on the door and turned around to see James standing in the doorway and nodding to her. Then he walked away. Jessie got up and took the tray. Then, she helped Ash up. "Come on. We're leaving."

"Leaving?" Ash asked. "To Pallet?" he asked with a hopeful tone. Jessie nodded and Ash smiled widely. She gave him the same green backpack again and they left.

***

"No Mrs. Ketchum! Don't do it! It's dangerous! The letter said you shouldn't look for them, so why are you doing it?!" asked Misty as she saw Delia packing some stuff in a small bag. 

"I must! Ash is my only child! If I'll lose him…my whole world will fall apart…" Delia said and looked at a small, framed picture of Ash on the dresser. 

Misty sighed, "I know it will be hard for you if you'll lose him, but you won't be alone! You have friends and family!" Misty told her in hope to convince her to stay. 

Delia just shook her head. "I don't have much friends, and I don't have family. Ash is my family…" Delia answered with a small sigh. Misty blinked with confusion and Delia figured it would be the best to explain her. "Yes, I have friends. But friends aren't family, are they? And the only family I have is Ash. I don't have any siblings, and my parents died when Ash was four."

"And your husband? And his family?" asked Misty, still hoping. Delia looked at her when she mentioned "husband" and Misty noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"I don't have a husband. Therefore, I don't really know his family. I had a boyfriend fourteen years ago. I got pregnant and when he found out…he just left. I couldn't find him. He didn't want a child. We were young. I told Ash his father went to a pokemon journey so he won't feel unwanted." Delia answered, now crying.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Misty started to say but Delia cut her off.

"It's okay," she said with a small smile to let Misty know she didn't hurt her.

"But even if you will find him, he won't recognize you. He has amnesia I think…that, or they brainwashed him." Misty said with a shrug.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to make him remember." Delia said and with that, she left. Misty decided to come with her. After all, she has nothing to lose.

***

The sun almost set in the distance. Though, nobody saw it since dark clouds filled the sky. It was very cold and everyone's feet hurt. Especially Ash's since he was the youngest. He fell to the wet, moist ground with a thud. "I…can't…go on," he said between huffs and puffs. "…Cold…painful…" he continued.

Jessie sighed. "I guess we can stop for a while." Ash sat on a nearby rock while James leaned against a tree. Jessie stood and looked around while Meowth climbed on a tree to watch. 

"Mewoth! Two women in three o'clock!" he shouted from the top of the tree. James rushed over to Jessie, who just searched these two women. 

"There they are!" she exclaimed and pointed to them.

"I don't believe it! It's the lass and the twerp's mother! I thought we told them not to look for us!" James said. "What are we gonna do?" he asked Jessie who just shushed him while continuing to watch. They got closer to them until Jessie, James and Meowth could hear the familiar shout: 

"Team Rocket!" Misty said as she saw the three. Then, she noticed the sitting Ash. She and Delia ran to him. Delia couldn't stop her tears as she saw her son safe and sound. She hugged him tight.

Ash looked over to Misty as Delia hugged him. "Hug?" he asked. Misty nodded with a small smile. After a few minutes, Delia broke the hug and stared at her son. "Who are you?" Ash asked the woman who stood in front of him. Delia's smile disappeared at this question.

"Don't you even remember your mommy?" she asked him as tears started to form again. Not tears of happiness, of shock and sadness. 

Ash shook his head. "What a mommy is?" he asked. Delia fell to the ground with a shocked expression. "This is the worst amnesia I've ever seen…" she said while shaking her head "no". "It's like he'd been born again only with the capability of speech...." 

"It's a bit late…I think we should stay here for the night. Giovanni won't be back until tomorrow, anyway." James said and Meowth and Jessie nodded.

"What are you doing with Ash? Don't tell me you help him!" Misty said with a suspicious look. 

"Dat's exactly what we're going to tell ya!" Meowth said.

"Why?" Misty asked them. The only times Team Rocket cooperated were the times when they were in trouble, too. This time, only Ash is in trouble.

"It's our fault that our boss kidnapped him and we decided we must help. Even though the twerp is our enemy, he doesn't deserve to be locked up behind bars until the age of seventeen, then Giovanni would make him join Team Rocket." Jessie explained. She saw Misty's angry look. Misty could have jump on them and choke each one of them to death, but, they helped Ash, and that's the only thing that matters.

"I'm tired…" Ash said after a long silence. Something inside of him told him that he is the "twerp", so he wanted to end this conversation. He didn't want them to fight on him, or whoever this twerp is. 

Delia sat next to Ash and rubbed his back. "Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story? I haven't told you in a long time." Ash looked confused for a minute, but nodded. He leaned against her. It was like a reflex. 

Delia smiled and started telling. "Once upon a time, there was a young prince who lived in a big, beautiful castle. He had a perfect life. Until one day, he met a girl. She was a princess from a faraway kingdom. Her father didn't like the idea of her meeting with the price, so they met secretly. Everything went smooth until the princess's sister found out and told her dad. The father decided to teach his daughter a lesson so he kidnapped the prince, making his family and friends sad. The years passed and no one heard from the prince. The princess's sister decided it isn't fair. It's even evil! So she helped him to get away. But the father didn't give up. He chased after the prince and caught him again. But also the sister didn't give up, and helped him to get away again." Delia looked down at her s. He was now asleep. Misty fell asleep, too.

"What's the end?" asked Meowth.

"The end? The end is unknown…well, I think we'd better go to sleep." Delia said and everyone nodded.

***

"Giovanni! We didn't think we'd see you until tomorrow! Did something go wrong?" asked one of the guards as he saw his boss coming.

"Yes, Something went wrong. That damn rare pokemon got away again! Now where is Ash? His cell's empty!" Giovanni said. He was pissed off. 

"What?!" the guard shouted and went to the cell. "Oh my gosh! Jessie must have freed him! With the help of Meowth and James!"

"I swear I'll kill all of them…" Giovanni said and slammed the door after he left.

They rode on their motorcycles in search of Ash, Jessie, James and Meowth. They made it to a small clear. The leading motorcycle of Giovanni suddenly stopped as he saw a Meowth running in the middle of the road.

"Follow him!" Giovanni shouted and they took off after the pokemon. Soon enough, they found the runaways, with the extra two women.

"Meowth! You idiot! They followed you!" James yelled as he saw the lights.

"Found you again…" Giovanni said with an evil grin. Jessie, James and Meowth backed away a little, while Delia just tightened her hold on Ash.

Author's note: end of chapter 3. Sorry it's shorter. I could end it now, but I wanted to leave off with another cliffhanger. Evil me! I guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow or after tomorrow to see what happens. Hopefully, the next chapter would be longer. I can't make a fic without Ash's dad. It's impossible for me not to do it. That looks like a reasonable theory, so there! 


	4. I Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so don't sue me! I'm writing these stories just for fun.

Author's note: here's the last chapter. Thanks for all the good reviews! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!!!

****

Two years before, two years after

Chapter 4- I remember

"Giovanni!" shouted Jessie as the man got closer to them.

"You got that right." He said evilly. "And I thought you hate that Ketchum. Why do you help him?"

"No one deserves to be treat like that! Especially children!" Jessie answered as she backed away a little. She saw his grin and knew what he's about to do. Misty woke up when the motorcycles came but Ash was still asleep. "Run." Jessie whispered quietly and everyone did as she said. Before Delia ran, she pushed Ash off of the rock into a pit that was nearby. As she did, the wind blew some leaves into the pit and they hid Ash. He was too lucky. Giovanni was too busy with catching the "traitors" that he didn't notice it.

Everyone ran away from the shooting. A bullet passed very close to Misty, scratching her arm. She yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Delia noticed it and lifted her up. They kept on running until they found a cave.

"Everyone inside!" yelled Meowth and everyone entered the cave. Giovanni and his colleagues followed them inside.

"This is for your betrayal…" said Giovanni as he pulled out his gun. He aimed it and there was a shot. Everyone scream at what they saw afterwards.

***

Ash woke up when he felt he's falling down. A few seconds later, he found himself inside a pit covered with falling of leaves. He hit a small rock with his head and blinked weakly a few times before he blacked out. 

In his dream, he was in a forest. A yellow creature sat on his head, and to his left side the pretty girl he met was. To his right was another guy. He didn't know him, but when he turned to tell him something, he called him "Brock". Then, they saw the three that helped him, Those with the white uniform. They said a strange motto, something that sounded like a poem. He ordered the yellow creature, A Pikachu, to do an electric attack on the three. Then there was a big blast and they were gone. Why did he fight them? Aren't they nice? Then there was a big flash of bright light and Ash found himself in the backyard of a house. He had a battle with someone with purple shirt and brown boots. He had brown hair. Ash lost. The guy with the brown hair went to some people that stood nearby. He saw Brock there, that girl that he found out her name is Misty, an old man with a white robe and a boy with a pink band. The old man was the grandfather of the guy with the brown hair, Gary. And the name of the guy with the band is Tracey. Another flash and Ash was in his house. He was about six and he talked to his mom. He asked her about someone called "daddy." His mom looked a little scared and surprised when he mentioned "daddy". She told him this "daddy" went to a pokemon journey. Ash told her he want to follow his daddy and become a master, too. 

"If dad does it, and I love pokemon, I don't see a reason not to do it." He said to his mother. Another flash and Ash fought this Brock. Another flash and Ash fought Misty. Many flashes and every time Ash fought someone. When he won he got a badge. When Ash woke up everything became clear. 

"I am Ash Ketchum from the town of pallet. My goal is to become the greatest pokemon master of all times." Ash mumbled quietly to himself as he watched the dark sky above. It was raining by now, and Ash was wet and he lied in a muddy ground. He got up and pulled himself out of the pit. _'Where did everyone go?'_ he thought to himself as he looked around. He saw the trail that the motorcycles left in the mud. He followed it.

***

"I don't believe it…" Jessie said. There, on the cave's ground, lied lifeless not other but Giovanni. She turned around to see James holding a gun in his hand. "You did it?" she asked. 

James nodded, "you wanted to kill him, didn't you?"

"You traitors!!!" yelled one of Giovanni's colleagues. The others joined him to a battle mode.

"We are not! You knew very well that this 'big boss' as he called, is a mean man! He hurt so many people, including you and us! And now he's hurting children?! He doesn't deserve to live!" Jessie shouted and the men looked down. They were ashamed of themselves.

"Come on, let's get out of here." One of them said and they rode away on their motorcycles. Shortly after, everyone heard a scream that sounded too familiar. Everyone left the cave and ran to the direction of the scream. There, stood the Team Rocket's men. They were scared and shocked.

"He just popped out of nowhere and I…I ran over him!" one of them said as he stepped forward and backwards nervously. 

"Ash!!!" shouted Delia and Misty together when they saw him lying on the ground, bleeding. Delia ran over to him and lifted him up gently with tears in her eyes. Misty was also crying. 

Ash opened his eyes slowly. His vision was very blurry and he felt himself on the edge of consciousness. "I am Ash Ketchum…from the town of…Pallet. My goal is…to become the…greatest pokemon master…of all…times." He said and then lost his consciousness. Delia hugged her son tight as Misty cried her heart out. The sound of the rain was the only thing that could have been heard while everyone stood in complete silence. 

Misty sat on a chair in the hospital's waiting room. Her arm was bandaged. The bullet's scratch wasn't very deep. Delia stood with a hand on the left side of her chest and stared at the door of Ash's room. Doctors and nurses kept on going in and out from the room, and Delia sometimes could see Ash lying in his hospital bed. 

"You know I love your son." Said Misty and by that broke the silence. Delia turned her head to her and smiled with a slight nod. Misty smiled back. The room's door opened again and out came the doctor.

"How's Ash?" Delia asked in panic. 

The doctor swept a sweat drop from his forehead. "He's still unconscious. He didn't lost much blood so I guess he'll be okay, but we still don't know when he'll wake up." The doctor said and Misty and Delia smiled a little. He's okay. The nightmare that began two years ago had finally over. Or is it? Ash is still unconscious. He had also regained his memory, which is a good thing. Team Rocket has a new boss so they'll keep on stealing pokemon. "You may now visit him." The doctor said and left.

Delia and Misty entered Ash's room. Ash lied on the bed, covered with a white blanket and was on a white sheet. His skin was so pale that it was almost white, too. That sight broke the two's hearts. Misty walked over to him and took his hand while Delia took a chair and sat by him.

"It's so strange to see him…" Delia said.

Misty looked at her with a confused look, "Why?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him for two years. Since he was ten I haven't seen him a lot actually. When he was home for two months before the Indigo league, it was kind of strange to have him around. Sure, I was glad, but still…" Delia explained herself. Misty stared at her for a few seconds, and stared at Ash again. 

When Ash woke up, his vision was blurred. when it cleared, he realized he's in a hospital room. There was no one around. "mommy?" he asked weakly with a hoarse voice. "Misty? Anyone?" he asked again. He stared at the ceiling and waited for someone to come inside the room. after a few minutes, someone did. It was Misty. 

"Ash!" she said happily as she saw he was awake.

"Hey Misty." He said with a small smile.

"You remember? Do you really remember?" she asked a little shocked. Since she met him a few days ago her never said her name. Ash nodded and she smiled widely and hugged him. "Wait here, I'll tell your mom!" she said as she broke the hug.

"I have nowhere to go." He said and Misty giggled a little. 

"Honey!" Delia said and refused to let go of her son. Fifteen minutes passed before she let him go. 

"He's recovering very well. I suppose that in a few days he'll be out of here." The doctor said and left the room. The doctor was around when Misty told Delia Ash was awake, so he went to see him, too.

"I'm glad you're back." Misty said. Ash just smiled a weak smile. He wasstill tired.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Delia said before she left, giggling when she stepped out of the room.

Misty sat down next to Ash. It had been some time before someone said something.

"So…did I miss a lot in these two years?" Ash asked.

"Not really." Misty answered. "You know, I was so afraid to lose you again. It made me think of some things. Like I have to tell you something that I kept a secret for a long time."

"Oh yeah? What?" Ash asked her with curiosity. Misty could tell he was tired and need his rest, but she has the nerve to tell him now and she was sure this nerve would disappear in a few minutes so she has to finish with it now.

"I…love you." She said and immediately looked down, afraid of how he might react. Ash was quiet for a minute, and then lifted her chin and pecked on her lips. 

"What was that for?" she asked in surprise.

"that was to thank you." He answered. "And that…" he said and kissed her on the lips again, Not a peck. This time, it was a long passionate kiss. "That was because I love you too." He said. Now Misty was sure. The nightmare had finally ended.

Delia watched the whole scene from behind small crack that she left before closing the door. "and the prince and princess lived happily ever after, with no one to disturb their love." Said Delia quietly to herself before going to the nearby vending machine.

THE END!

Author's note: the end. Well, I said that already. Did you like it? I hope you understood the end. Ash's mother told the end of her bedtime story (this was for those who didn't understand it). I had a few typing mistakes. I typed al instead of all in chapter 3 I think, and toy instead of you somewhere…sorry for that. Did it become romance too? Oh well… Please review! 


End file.
